You Learn to forget
by nonamemanga
Summary: Naruto never remembers anything before his 7th B-day. Now he's 17 and is remembering everything. Why now? What does an 18 year old ANBU have to do with this? If we do not learn from our past, then we are doomed to repeat it. Under Reconstruction
1. Memories of life, They're Mine?

_** It was a little bit chilly. Since it was mid October, the tenth to be exact. It wasn't very chilly though. This was Konoha, the heart of fire country, the village hidden in leaves, as it has come to known. It never snowed there, it only got cold enough to rain during that time. A woman, about 17, 16 maybe, was looking at the moon, which was full, with an orange glare. Her midnight black hair was tied in a pony tail. A long Kendo Stick and a giant Shuriken were strapped to her back, with a bag of supplies and weapons of all sorts.  
The tall rogue nin was leaving Konoha, leaving the last relative she had. She was about to take a step out of the village hidden in leaves, but she heard small tapping, fast and soft, coming towards her. Then a little 7-year-old boy ran up to her panting.**_

'_**Onee-chan!' He screamed,**_

'_**Naruto! What are you doing here!? You should be in bed!' she swirled around surprised, looking at her little brother.**_

'_**But Onee-chan. You aren't home, either! Kisa-nee wanted to leave without me!'**_

'_**Naruto…' the woman crouched down to put her hand on little Naruto's head. She ruffled his hair with her hand a few times. 'Leaving you is the last thing I wanted…' She kissed him on the forehead, a few tears fell onto Naruto face. Naruto looked up to see the woman's face, all he saw was a dark form with tears running down her cheek and her bangs covered her eyes. **_

'_**Onee-chan…' The woman, with tears rolling down her cheeks, whispered. 'You won't see me for a long time, and you won't even remember me either. You're going to live here now, and you'll be ok, without me' **_

_**And everything turned black for Naruto, 7 years of his life were completely erased. He woke, finding himself lying in the Anbu Basement. He learned that the whole Uchiha clan had been killed that night, except for Sasuke Uchiha, a boy in his class. Naruto was suspected of killing the clan, because he was found on a bench, in front of an exit. Then, someone said that they had found out who was responsible, the older Brother. But what happened last night? What happened yesterday? **_

Naruto woke up with a start. He was panting so hard, his lungs were jumping out of him. His head throbbed. What had he just seen? Why was a memory coming back to him _now?_

Today was October 10, his birthday. He couldn't really remember a birthday with something good happening. He had no memories before he was 7. Besides waking up the next day, wondering why he was being interrogated by Anbu.

Every birthday from 8 to 11 was spent hiding from the village, who were going to throw rocks and reject him, calling him the demon fox.

His 12th birthday wasn't nearly as bad, he had earned a lot of friends, people he was close to, but he he had forgotten his birthday all together .

His thirteenth birthday he spent on a mission that had failed, fighting his best friend who was trying to kill him for power, and ending up in a mini-coma.

6 months later, he began training with Jiriaya-sama, or Ero-sannin as he puts it. And he pretty much spent his birthdays with Jiriaya, who wants to try getting Naruto drunk or lose his virginity.

Now he was back in Konoha, about to turn 17, what was going to happen this time? The Akatsuki are going to attack? Naruto had no idea what was going to happen.

He was just promoted Chunin yesterday, shouldn't he be celebrating? Somehow, he wasn't sure. He had seen something of the past, HIS past, but it didn't really show a terrifying power, like it did with Sora and that whole incidence. But this was different, he was forgetting something. But he wasn't sure what. _Who was the girl? Wait, what time is it? _He looked at his clock to it was 6:09 AM. He groaned. All he could think now was "Today is going to be a long day."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was almost done with all her mountains of paper work, she just needed to stack everything up again and call Shizune to take them away. She had been working all night because she couldn't sleep.

She knew what today was and she didn't want to think about what _SHE _would do to her. _Stupid whiskered girl! Kami-sama, how was she able to figure out where I was?_ Since she was 20, she would receive a prank from the same person, the same day, every year. A prank which usually ended up not letting her get drunk for a few weeks. Lord she didn't want to see anyone with whiskers today.

"Ohayo, baa-chan!" a voice came from the open window behind her.

She turns around with her eyes in a death glare. _Just what I wanted _"Naruto, what do you want?" her voice had a hint of a murderous intent in it.

"Have you won the lottery today?" Naruto asked, ignoring Tsunade's curses. He was tapping his nails , that seemed to be sharper, more like claws. He looked like he was as nervous as hell.

Tsunade raised her right eyebrow. She turned around and found today's lottery results, negative. "Nope, now, why would you be asking me that?" Tsunade turned around again. But she didn't see a crazy blond in a Halloween jumpsuit, she just saw an open window, blowing her papers away.

She sighed and got back to stacking her papers, and calling Shizune to clean up the office. Now, the female Hokage was going to the closest bar there was to get drunk. She was walking down the street when a leaf blew into her hair. She grabbed the leaf and ripped it into shreds, this years prank was worse than she ever imagined. _Oh great! She's coming HERE._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Konoha- leaf village

Shuriken- throwing stars

Sake- japanese rice wine

Kami- god


	2. Abducted Ramenlover Loose!

Naruto was tired, now it was 7 am and he had been up since 4 am. Where was he going to go now? The hot springs!_ Jiriaya might hold an answer._

A few minutes later, Naruto was in the hot springs, crouching right behind Jiriaya.

"Ohayo, Ero-sannin."

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!! NARUTO! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" Jiriaya turned to see Naruto behind him, then, turned back to see if the naked women were still there, which there weren't.

"GREAT! Thanks Naruto, the beautiful women are all gone!"

"Did you ever met a 17-year old girl with long black hair, tall, tan skin, and in black clothes, with a giant shuriken and a kendo stick attached to her back?"

Jiriaya looked at Naruto, rubbing his chin and said, "You got a girlfriend? Finally, I was beginning to get worried"

"No you perv, I was just wondering."

"OK OK, Not that I can remember recently." Jiriaya turned around again to find Naruto had run off somewhere. _Just like his father. _ He sighed for a moment, _FWAP _ A leaf hit him right in the face.

"Looks like someone's coming home" he muttered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Naruto wasn't sure what was going to happen now. He felt a small emptiness since that dream. Just walking through Konoha, he was having flashes of moments, moments that he had lived, ones he was just remembering. So many things where still missing, as if he wasn't in Konoha the whole time.

_Why is it coming back now? What is still missing? _ Naruto's head was hurting with all this thinking.

He walked down the street to Ichiraku's ramen shop. _Ramen should clear my head._ The birthday boy sat on the stool to find a fresh bowl of beef ramen ready for him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!!" Teuchi & Ayame exclaimed. Naruto smiled at his life-long friends.

"Thanks! How did you guys know?" Naruto never told anyone when his birthday was, you'd have to go digging through medical records to find out.

"Naruto! We have known you almost your whole life. Of course we know when your birthday is!" Ayame said, with a wide grin on her face.

"The ramen is on the house, Naruto" Teuchi said, "How are you feeling? Your finally 17 and a Chunin."

"I feel like this is the best birthday I have had in my life." Naruto replied, his signature smile was shining on his face.

He was happy, free ramen, he's a Chunin, and he is a Chunin, but something was bothering him. How did Teuchi and Ayame know when his birthday was? Sure, they have known his for a long time, but that didn't explain it.

For now, he'll enjoy his ramen.

----------------------------------------------------------------- -

_Where could he be? _Sakura thought, wondering why he was jumping all over Konoha?

Sakura had planned with Sai a sushi outing for Naruto's birthday. Things had gone better since Sasuke was dragged back to konoha. The idiot uchiha actually suggested the idea for a outing in the first place and helped plan it. She even invited team eight and ino-shika-cho group to celebrate. A few days before Sakura was asked by Tsunade to get Naruto's bio out. She found it in the back, on the highest and most unreachable shelf in the library to find it.

_Where would he be to when he is happy or confused? _With the light bulb light it. _Ramen, of course! _Now it was time to grab Naruto and drag him to sushi.

"Ohayo, Naruto!" Sakura said to Naruto. She noticed that there eight bowls of ramen were stacked on top one by one. Naruto was about to put the ninth bowl on the top when Sakura punched him.

"NARUTO! I SAID HELLO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ANSWER!"

"Dattebayo! You don't need to scream, Sakura-chan! Geez……"

"Anyway, Naruto, Happy Birthday! Why didn't you tell me when your birthday was? We could have celebrated it when we were genin!"

"Sakura, today is a day of mourning"

Sakura fell silent for a moment because of this comment. She had forgotten all the things for the past seventeen years have happened on this day. But the anniversity of the Fox attacks and Sasuke's departure weren't going to stop her trying to make Naruto have a good birthday for once in his life.

"Naruto, A long I have known you, you have never had a happy birthday. So this time, when you have finally become a chunin, we celebrate. It doesn't matter if it was about you birthday or the promotion, we are celebrating today!"

Before Naruto said anything, Sakura grabbed he from the stool. And dragged him down the street.

Ayame watched them until they were out of sight. When they were gone, she turned to her father and asked, "Do you think that she going to come back?"

"Who? Sakura?"

"No, HER remember? The one who took care of Naruto? The older version of an adict to ramen."

"She's going to come back, very soon too. I just hope Naruto will take it well"


	3. A puzzling apereance

Naruto was now sitting with all his friends and the rookie nine. This was supposed to be a surprise birthday party, but Sai was horrible at keeping little secrets like this.

_What is supposed to happen? What am I expecting? _ Naruto looked like he was beating himself. He kept looking out the window, seeming like something was supposed to happen. Sakura was getting worried and Sai was trying figure out the situation, Sasuke was trying to get his attention by thoughing the ususal insults.

"Sakura, what did you do to Naruto?" Sai asked. Though Sai wasn't on the BEST terms with Naruto, he still was his team mate.

"I don't know, I just grabbed him from Ichiraku's and he seemed normal then." Sakura was as puzzled as Sai.

"Baka, its obvious then, you took him away from his ramen." Sasuke replied sitting right next to Naruto.

"Even I know that and naruto isn't even on my team, billboard brow!" ino said

"Man, it's his birthday and you expect him to be happy? think about what have happen to him the last ten years!" kiba said

"Hey Boss! Why are you so down?"

"Naruto-kun? Are you ok?" Hinata asked. At this moment everyone was staring at her, even Naruto. Hinata hadn't stuttered at all, which was very abnormal. Naruto smiled before he replied, "I'm fine just a little preoccupied right now. Thanks for asking Hinata."

And everyone was still staring at Hinata. Hinata didn't faint at the response, which was also abnormal. But when everyone was finished staring, Hinata was as red as a tomato.

Finally, when the big group had had there share of the sushi and had wished naruto a happy br everyone was leaving. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Sakura went for a walk for themselves, they spent the time doing the usual, just hanging around Konoha. Naruto was seemed way more relaxed. Sasuke started hypothosising that he had been tence since Hinata was there. Naruto would probably always regret telling Sasuke about his secret crush. Sakura had been (and still was) mad when she found out that Naruto had had a crush on hinata since he was 12 and confess to her. Sai was throwing normal insults at Sasuke, with sakura shouting at him for insulting HER sasuke-kun. Naruto wasn't surprised that Sakura, even at seventeen, still hadn't change since she was twelve.

Soon, the four found them selves on the bridge of the river that divided konoha. Naruto had stopped and now as standing on the railing.

"NARUTO GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTANT!" Sakura shouted, she didn't want to deal with a sick naruto for a week if he falls in to the river.

"OUI DOBE! Can you hear me?" Sasuke said, snapping his fingers. "I don't that is helping" sai said, stating the obvious. They all saw that he was staring at the sky. It was sunny and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, so why was half of konoha in the shade? Leafs began to fall out of the sky. The whole village was covers by a layer of floating leaves. The entire village remand this way for a few moments. The younger generations were alarmed, but so many people were laughing, so many were starting to talk to people like it was a festival. What in the world was going on?

"Wa- Are we under attack?" Sakura asked looking up at the sky.

"Hahahaha" Naruto was laughing like crazy. He didn't seem intimidated or alarmed. He was ... happy. _Has Naruto lost it? what the heck is he doing._

"Naruto-san? Why are you smiling?" Sai was absolutely clueless.

"This isn't an attack, it's a greeting. haha, Tsunade must be going crazy about this." That was the only reply Naruto left before he hirashined off somewhere.

The three clueless chunin stared at the spot that blonde had just stood. What the heck? Did he just do his father's technique?

It wasnt long be for the three shinobi were following his chakra trail he had left.

_Naruto, what are you hiding?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was shooting over the place like a bouncy ball. Where in the world was he going?

He knew that chakra that cloud of leaves were leaving everywhere. How long had it been since she was last here? Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the shrine he was born in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Shrine, right at the foot of the mountain where the faces of hokages, leaves swiraled around one spot, creating a tan woman, dressed in black pants and a tank top. The women had dragon tattoos on her arm She had a shuriken and Kendou stick strapped to her back...

TO BE CONTINUED.

---------------------------------------

I am sorry if you didn't like the chapter!


	4. Who is this? KAKASHI YOU'RE AN ANBU!

The girl looked around the shrine. To say the least, she wasn't the happiest person at the site. _Well, it seems Nobody, not even Naruto, took care of the shrine while I was away, MAN this is going to take years to fix up this place. WHERE ARE THE TATAMEI MATS! IF SOMEONE STOLE THEM, THEY ARE IN BIG #%&$! This is going to cost a fortune! Maybe I could blackmail Tsunade, mm..... Nah, she'll make a fuss. _The girl sighed. Everything had played out like she had foretold before she left. Now she was going to have to talk to Tsunade about her job. Figure out where she was going to stay, find a part time job. Run the shrine take care of unfinished. What a pain.

Chakra spiked in the room for a moment and the girl took long sigh and yelled. "NARUTO! I KNOW YOU ARE THERE! COME OUT RIGHT NOW BEFORE I LEAVE AGAIN!" and Naruto jumped from where ever he had been hiding and tackled the woman. "You have gotten old Onee-chan! You used to grab me before I got to hug you!"

"In your dream Kistune-ototo, YOU never knew the difference from a clone or an original. MAN! I thought you would at least learn that in ten years." and the girl had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto then felt a foot land softly on his head "You still like standing on people don't you?"

"I maybe 18 but I can still beat you little Kitsune!I am TWO YEARS older than you!"

"I just turned seventeen! I am not so small anymore Kira! PLUS I'm only a year younger!" Naruto grabbed Kira by the foot and pulled her down to hug his older sister.

"My birthday is in a month! I will be 19 hopefully." Taking Naruto's head and nugging it.

"I am sure you will age again." taking Kira's arms off his head.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!!!!!! DON'T DITCH YOUR FRIENDS WHEN THEY JUST PLANNED A PARTY FOR YOU!" SAKURA SCREAMED FROM OUT SIDE THE SHRINE. Kira covered her ears.

"I should explain was has happened Konoha since you left, shouldn't I?"

"Nope, Sarutobi and Tsunade have been kind enough to send me reports of your training, and what has been happening in the past ten years. Now shouldn't you see you friends? The pink one seems a little pissed off. I will never understand how you befriended a fan-girl"

"Come on, I'll introduce you to them"

"HEY DOBE GET OUT HERE WE KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!"

--------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Out side)

Sai stared at the shrine with great interest. He sense another presence in the shrine along with naruto, one that shared the same chakra as the giant cloud of leaves which had cleared up.

Just then, Naruto walked out of the shrine with his infamously wide grin on his face and a tan girl laughing her head off.

"HEY GUYS!"

"NARUTO! DON'T RUN OFF LIKE THAT!" Sakura said after a few times panting.

"Hehe, sorry about that!" scratching his head

"Naruto-San who is this?" Sai asked gesturing to the girl.

"YO, I am Kira! Nice ta meet ya!" Kira said, rather loudly

Sai, Sasuke and Sakura kept staring at the girl. What is she? A second naruto?

"Who are you?" Sai asked.

"She just answered that!" Sakura said slapping him

"Nope, I didn't. Your friend knows when someones lying. Well done. If someone can't lie, the can't say the truth." Kira responded back.

"Kira! Come on don't go all about speaking like life is a riddle!" Naruto said elbowing Kira.

"Dobe, Its your birthday, if this girl is your friend we don't know, ok, but just don't ditch us with that, It took us took long enough to find you."

"So this is Uchiha-teme, man, he looks stupider than what Tsunade describes. Why does his hair looked like a duck's butt?"

"I TOLD YOU YOUR HAIR LOOKED LIKE A DUCK'S BUTT!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Now you see why I call you duck butt" sai replied

"would people stop talking about my hair do?"

"Excuse me? What did you call Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said with a vain came out. She was referring to Kira

"Uchiha-teme, that's what I called him, Pink-San"

Right then, some ANBU arrived landing between Kira and Sakura. One had a Inu mask and the other a Snakes mask. Inu turned to Kira and said.

"Hokage-sama has requested you come to her office immediately, Kira-SA-"

"Don't call me sama god damnit! What an annoying word. Just call me Kira, and tell Tsunade-Chan that Patience is a virtue! god, she hasn't change has she?"

"I'm sorry But tsunade wants to see you now. She is already destroying her office with your arrival."

Kira looked at the two, and then sighed. Immediately, their masks were gone, reveal Hatake Kakashi and Mitarashi Anko. Kira appeared behind them and dropped both masks on the ground.

"Frankly, Konoha's ANBU are getting slow. I'll see Tsunade now, but you (points to Kakshi) have explaining to do. Anko, you should practice more, you used to be able to block me when I did that." and Kira disapeared.

Anko, still quite shocked, Grabbed her mask from the ground and put it on and elbowed Kakashi in the ribs. Kakashi looked at his student and sweat dropped. He began scratching his head.

"um Yo?"

"Kira-nee-Chan was right. ANBU is getting slower, probably because Kakashi is still a member." Naruto stated flatly.

"Don't get on case too. My taichou already think I should quit because he thinks I am slow" Kakashi whined

"KAKASHI! We have to go!" Anko shouted. She grabbed a sobbing Kakashi by the collar and went to see the Hokage, jumping on the roofs of houses.

Sakura, Sasuke and Sai felt very ignored to say the least. Naruto then looked at them again and said "LET'S GET RAMEN!"

this was insane. What does the ramen addict hiding?

to be continued. HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	5. Begining of the End! not to the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: SHORT AND LATE!

* * *

Naruto crashed onto his bed. It was nice to feel something semi-soft after a day of the past, of many memories. The whiskered face boy began to think about the course of the day. All the way from the end to the beginning of the day. Sakura had been asking about Kira and who she was but didn't get any answers. Sai just observed what his reaction to the arrival was. Sasuke had been curious on how did he know this girl. After finding out Itachi had a chance of still living, Sasuke wanted to get stronger but couldn't go back to the snake sannin because that would do nothing.

Kira de-masks Kakashi and Anko right in front of their eyes and left them hanging there to answer team seven. Kakashi's face was priceless, oh someone should have taken a picture. Anko wouldn't have been more surprised in her life probably, since she barely remembered anything of Kira and her hell of training that she had gone through with her. Kira had probably erased their memories to cover up her tracks.

Before that, she made such an entrance, half the population of Konoha thought it was a threat. Naruto probably looked like a maniac at the time laughing when his friends were so confused. The other half of the population remembered such an event ten years ago and were preparing for a festival as the leaves fell towards the ground. He couldn't remember a day that he saw so many kids playing and laughing. The elderly were probably happy to see such an event again. His teammates were clueless and so were the rest of their generation probably. It was nice to see the leaves fall in such a calm state though, it reminded him of the silence when words were not needed. The blond couldn't help but smile at the memory.

His mind wondered a little farther back. He had been happy to have a birthday with all his friends. The boy hadn't had a good birthday in a long time. Hinata had blushed like crazy after talking with him, just for a few minutes. He began to chuckle, thinking about how Hinata would faint when he was twelve. Not that it was a good thing, just that it was a little funny how he would act so clueless, though to even him it was obvious why she would faint.. The blond always liked her but had found it hard to get to know her since she was unconscious every time he was around. If only they could have a simple conversation.

Then, he remembered his dream. There was defiantly more to it than just Kira leaving. She went as far as sealing his memory just to leave. Why did she leave? His sister kept secrets, just like him. Just like anyone else. She kept them close. She knew when they were to be exposed. But what was she hiding? Her entrance was a clue if anything. Kira wouldn't do anything without a hidden meaning. The game that she was playing was beginning and when it will be truly known was his question.  
Naruto's eyes slid shut slowly, barely noticing he was falling a deep sleep.

* * *

(Tsunade's office)

Tsunade faced away from her desk, looking out the window. The village was preparing for a festival. Lanterns were being hung and people were out in the street shopping of decorations. Every decade there was a festival for the hidden leaf. The day after the leaves fall there is a festival. It wasn't always the same date every decade. So it was strange for the leaves to fall on the exact same date as they had ten years ago. The female Hokage sighed and turned away from the window to look at the 'young' woman in front of her.

She had not changed much in the last few years. Her hair was in a tight braid and she let two green strips of hair fall in front of her face. Her tan skin brought out the bright shade of green. She was wearing a black tank top that had a fish net t-shirt under. The woman had a tattoo of a dragon spiraling down on her left arm. She had put her weapons down so she wasn't armed.

"So" Tsunade began, gesturing to her company to sit down. "Why are you here? You left ten years ago. You were lucky you weren't declared to be a missing nin because the council would kill you if you ran. Now suddenly you show up on his birthday and you have my shinobi running around across the village practically freaking out about your enterance. What did you return?You know what, WHY did you leave in the first place?!"

Kira smiled weakly, "Why I left will be revealed in time and why I am here is not related to why I left." Kira didn't look at Tsunade's face. The Hokage looked annoyed. Even if this woman had been able to train and defeat her best ANBU, she was always hard to understand. But the Hokage wasn't going to stand for this to night.

"KIRA! I don't want to play games! I haven't slept for 4 days Kira and I don't want this to be another sleepless night. I know that you are preparing for something. After ten years, you show up at the home you abandoned. The brother you abandoned. You know better than anyone that once you leave, nothing will be the same. So why now? Why did you come back to Konohagakure? The village you have hated for years and the place you only come to if something is going to happening." Tsunade was yelling. Yeah, she hadn't had any sleep and this would keep her awake for probably a week.

Kira just stared at her. Tsunade gasped at the sight. The young woman in front of her had sleepless rings around her eyes. Her eyes stared blankly at the blond without emotion, without a sign of life. The female Hokage could only imagine what this woman has gone through in ten years.

"Tsunade, this is where it ends. In a decade from now, there won't be any more leaves to fall over this village. You already know of my condition so there is nothing for us to speak about for now except about work and insurance, until the time comes." Kira stood up from her seat and began to walk to the door. Though the conversation had been short and had gone no where, it was time to leave. Tsunade stared straight at the girl and said quietly,

"How long?"

The dark haired girl stopped at the door with her hand on the knob. She frowned and replied, "The last thing I saw of my otouto was his clueless and sad face the night I left ten years ago."

With that, she walked out the door and left a shocked hokage to cry.

* * *

(Old Uchiha District)

Sasuke Uchiha was tired and wanted to go to bed. He had help plan a surprise birthday party for his blond teammate and had to chase him across konoha because he had found an old friend. This old friend had interested him. Not even Orochimaru could demasked ANBU in plain day light and left them standing just like that.

The girl was slightly older then the rest of them but was definitely a ninja. It was strange because the only people around their age that had become ninjas was the Gai team. Apart from them, there weren't any other ninjas in konoha their age.

The girl also had a familiar aura to her. Yes she did have a first impression of a female Naruto but her aura was more clouded and strange. What was this girl hiding and why was she familiar?

The boy had been deep in thought and walking toward his house when A kunai was suddenly whizzing past his head, grazing his left cheek. Sasuke immediately turned around and jumped back wards. He scanned the area in front of him and found nothing.

"Che, Seems that like 'big bad Uchiwa' isn't that great after all. Probably needs his sharigan to help him. How pathetic." Said a woman behind him. He turned to look up and saw a shadowy figure in front of the large full moon. She was tall, just about Naruto's height. He couldn't make out her face since the moon was shining brightly behind her. He could make out what she was carrying in her hands though. She was carrying two Tanto blades straped to her arms tightly. From the looks of it, she could still bend her elbows adding to her flexibility.

After a second, the young uchiha's sharigan was spinning and she was behind him again. She swung her arm towards his face, aiming her weapon at his head. Sasuke ducked and performed the hand signed to perform a full body chidori, but was interrupted. The attacker's weapons hit his arm and broke his wrist.

"Sorry Child, but I don't want you to do anything stupid to night, do I now?" The woman said, chuckling. She brought her arm low enough to punch him in the stomach. Her weapon hadn't touched him but her punch almost knocked his breathe out.

The boy looked up to see his attackers face, but it didn't help. She was blindfolded, covering the top part of her face. Her hair was dark, black or dark brown. It was in a braid so it must have been long.

Suddenly, to his surprise, she froze in place and whirled her head around towards the moon. Sasuke took this advantage to catch his breath and tried to land a punch on his attacker with the hand that wasn't broken. His attempt failed and she stepped back avoiding the punch.

"Gomen Uchiha-san, but it seemed your blood won't be spilt tonight. Pity. Oh well, I guess I will just have to wait. Until then, Sayonara child!" She whispered in his ear before knocking him out. Everything for Uchiha Sasuke went black.

* * *

I AM SO SORRY! I have published the sixth chapter to make up for this tardy. I am also sorry that this chapter is so short, but I have had to many ideas for what to do with this chapter. Now, ladies and gentlemen, if any, May the games begin!


	6. Typical Day, how annoying

Disclaimer:

Kira: HEY! I stole Hinata for a moment to do the disclaimer! Hurray!

Hinata: Hello, Kira-ch-

Kira: I HATE honorifics! And I mean 'san' 'kun' 'sama' 'dono' –

Naruto: KIRA! Stop making a fuss, oh, Hi Hinata!

Hinata: MEEP! (faints)

Kira: To get this over with and shout at my brother, I do NOT own anything. Now, otouto, you do NOT walk in here and interrupt your older sister! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HINATA!! Now I want you to.......... BLAH BLAH BLAH! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_**Everything was dark. Naruto was standing in the middle of a grass field that was glowing like light was shining off of it. He looked around but everything was dark, he could only see himself alone. He turned around again and so a mirror in front of him**_. _**He was wearing an ANBU uniform with a Kitsune mask. The mirror suddenly disappeared and He just stared out into the forever. **_

_**CLING! CLANK! The blond spun around to hear where the noise was coming from. He saw two women fighting. One was in black clothing, fighting without a weapon. She had Animalistic eyes and sharp claws for nails. Her teeth were fangs that were covered in blood. Her eyes showed an emptiness, an eternal hunt for emotions. The woman snarled at her opponent, flashing her sharp fangs**_

_**Her oppenent was dress in an old fashion miko's clothing. It was black and white and was obviously worn out. She wielded a long scythe. The wood was old and rotting but the blade was sharp and smeared with dryed blood. Naruto recognized the two women as the same person and tried to yell. "KI-" **_

_**But once he tried to yell, he was no longer in the dark field. He found himself underwater, in a flood sewer. Naruto tried to move but nothing happened. He was lying underwater, without the need to breathe. The blonde felt his mask loosen and he eye feeling heavy. By the time the mask slid off, his eyes were already closed.**_

Naruto woke up once again. His face was emotionless this time, but his eyes shown fear. He raised his hands to his face and rubbed his forehead. Why does it seem that everytime something good happens, something bad ruins it five minutes later?

The blond slowly climb out of bed and got dressed. The mask was cracking and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was annoyed that morning. You know, annoyed doesn't quite sum it up. The Uchiha was ready to punch a hole through a wall. The last time he had felt so helpless and weak was when he woke up from a coma and challenged Naruto to a fight.

Sasuke had woke up this morning with a horrible headache, a broken wrist, and mystery that was ready to kill him. He had woken up in his bed thankfully and not on the ground like he thought he would. After getting dressed and ready, he walked out side his house, bandaging his broken wrist.

In his mind, just like in his clans mind, an Uchiha did not need help, an Uchiha was strong, and an Uchiha was smart. Help solely your own. This was what Sasuke had learned growing up, why should he change now because of a broken wrist ?

_Che, It seems like the 'big bad Uchiwa' isn't that great after all. Probably needs his sharigan to help him. How pathetic_.' That is what the woman had said to him last night. Those words lingered on in his head. It angered him to think he was defenseless. Who the hell did the woman think she was? Why the hell did she think that the he was weak?

Then, her last words to him , _'Gomen, Uchiha-san, But it seems your blood won't be spilt tonight. Pity, I guess I'll just have to wait. Until then, Sayonara Child!_'. Well, he knew her goal was to kill him, and he wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

Sakura and Sai were waiting at the training grounds for their sensei and their teammates. Naruto and Sasuke hadn't up and Kakashi was late like usual. Sai was asking Sakura if she had ever met that girl from yesterday in her life. Sakura was clueless to who she was. They concluded she was probably someone Naruto met while traveling with Jiraiya two years ago.

Sai's first impression was interesting and agreeable. Sakura's was annoying, strange and mysterious. This girl was loud, insulting, but was able to demask two top anbu like they were gennin. Something about this girl wasn't right and she wanted to find out what.

Naruto walked up the his teamates waving hello with a smile on his face. He began talking with Sai and Sakura, or at least tried to. They started asked him questions like who was the girl from yesterday and how did he know her and why did ANBU come and on and on and on. Sakura was more flooding him with questions and Sai was standing there waiting for Naruto to try answering one of the questions.

Before The young Uzumaki could answer any of those questions, Sasuke was walking towards the training grounds with a broken wrist. Sakura stop bombarding her team mate with questions and ran over to Sasuke to see what happened. The stioc uchiha ignored his annoying pink-haired teammate and walked over to Sai and Naruto. Sakura was trailing be hind him begining to ask for a date.

"When were we supposed to meet?" Sasuke asked without emotion, though his wrist hurt.

"He's two hours late already, Duckbutt" Sai respond. Naruto was silent, his mouth a thin line.

"Great! we have three more hours to wait." Duckbutt boy sighed. Naruto kept quiet and turned around, he began to walk away from the training grounds. Sai noticed and shouted, "Naruto! where are you going?" He asked.

Naruto simply replied, "I visiting a friend with this free time, do some training. You can come if you want to!" The blond didn't even turn his head. The rest of team seven shrugged and followed him. They did their regular routine. Sai insulted everybody and followed advice from author with no lives. Sasuke only said 'hn' and 'no' the whole way and was annoyed by everybody.

While the group walked through Konoha, Naruto was the only one who didn't speak. He didn't ask Sakura for a date. He didn't glared at the uchiha. He didn't even respond to Sai's insults. Sai noticed the blonds actions, or lack of in this case, he just lead them.

Sai then noticed where the three were heading. They had walked through the market areas and through a few alley ways. They had pasted the uzu immigrant neighbor hood and past the shrine from yesterday. A block away from the shrine, there was a small apartment building that peared over the whole village. Naruto remained silent while the rest of team seven began to quiet down and take in their suroundings.

Walking up to the second floor and walked half way down the hall, he stopped at apartment number 18 and knock on the door. Everyone stood there and waited.

"YOU CAN COME IN KID!" a woman's voice rang from inside the apartment. Naruto was unfazed by the loudness while his teammate had been startled. The blond pushed open the door before staring inside and froze. The woman who had allowed them in was the same one from yesterday, except she was wearing a sports bra and a spandex shorts. Kira turned her head to see Naruto and noticed that they where other people.

She had been reading some old scrolls of hers and was now seeing people only born 17 years ago that are looking at her like they were dumb struck. She really didn't cared what they saw s she ignored them and when back to her reading. She called back, "Does life every change? I am begining to wonder. So, whats up? You didn't come here to tell me to get dressed I hope." She said flatly, taking a bite of the rice ball next to her while reading. Naruto closed his eyes andstarted to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Thanks for nothing. If you would please get dressed at meet me at the shrine, I'll be on my way." He closed the door and turned around to walk away. Sakura had been covering Sasuke's and Sai's eyes at the time for a random reason. Sai Immediantly walked away to catch up with Naruto and ask some questions while the other members of team seven tried to get what just happened.

* * *

Kira was dressed in a black tank top and blue jeans when she arrived at the shrine. Like usual, she had a kendo stick attached to her back and a giant shuriken. She had a long black, thing jacket that covered her shoulder and elbows. Looking around, she didn't see any sign of team seven. taking another look around, she stood still. She began to yawn nonchalantly, while flinging a kunai at the ceiling. Looking up, she saw that a log was by a kunai and on the ceiling. _substitution jutsu, he hasn't changed a bit_. Walking around the side of the prayer stand, she stepped out side to the garden outside in the back of the shrine. Looking at the tsutsuji and the white tsubaki (look up japanese flowers on wikipedia), she untied her stick from her back and leaned her chin on the top of it. Memories of the past were flooding back to her like life began yesterday.

"NOW!" yelled a voice and Naruto came swinging his leg at her head. Just when he was going to make an impact, she appeared behind him and twisted his arm behind his back. Naruto immediantly changed direction and swung his other leg backwards. Kira ducked down, letting go of his arm. She kicked her right leg up and balanced on Naruto's leg before jumping. Kira stood on one hand while swinging her legs in a circle and trying grabbing her stick from the ground. Naruto reacted by jumping back and throwing a kunai at her kendo stick to push it away from her grasp.

cursing, Kira flipped over and stood on her feet. Since she wanted to end this quickly, she did. she shun-shined behind naruto and tripped him and then stood on top of him.

"If you want to train, do it blind folded. Its useless to fight when you can see." She said. Jumping off of the blondes back, the kunoichi disapeared only to reappear behind team seven. They had been hiding behind a tsubaki bush. Looking at the situation, Naruto had probably told them to hide without reason.

"You're ALL HOPELESS" She sighed dramatically, walking away to go back into the shrine. She turned around again, just before stepping into the shrine, to see if there are still there. Upon turning back, a kunai was shot and grazed some of her hair. "NARUTO! Kami, WHY THE HECK ARE YOU THROWING KUNAI EVERYWHERE!! I ALREADY TO TO BUY NEW TATAMEI MATS AND NOW I NEED TO FIX THE WALL! HELL, DON"T THINK THAT I AM LETTING YOU OFF ON THIS ONE!!!!" Taking the kunai out of the wall, she mumbled something about getting back at him.

Sai chuckled as he was getting up, brushing some leaves off of him. Naruto Got up from his position on the ground and glared at Sai angrily. "You had to through that last kunai, Kuso!! Kira is going to make me do so many chores!!! You are so EVIL sai!" Naruto said, before going to his teamates and helping them up.

Sasuke was the first one say something, "Do you do this kind of thing often with her?" he asked, while brushing leaves off his clothes. The Uchiha had a sudden jolt of pain in his right hand. It was a throbbing pain, one that was just a nusence to him. As Sasuke rubbed his wrist, naruto answered his question. "Yeah, We like to spare. We usually do in blindfolded though. She hates depending on one of her senses at a time. Don't ask me why though, I have no idea"

The shrine began eminating the same chakra that Kira had been giving off earlier during the spar. Rushing into the shrine, team seven found the Kunoichi standing in the middle of the room in traditional miko's(1) clothing. Her eyes where closed and her hands were to her sides. Any shinobi, even a genin, could tell that she focusing her chakra in the room, flooding it. Looking around, you could see walls were slowly regenerating. Heck, EVERYTHING seemed to be regenerating, like time was turning back.

Sasuke felt the throbbing in his wrist stop and he looked down. Though it did not looking mush better, the bruise was gone and so was the pain. Who was the woman? And what the hell is able to do?

* * *

SOrry it came out late, but her is chapter 6. I hope you like it.

(1) miko= priestess.


	7. A job & an outlet, Oh no The Chap Title

Hey Everybody

I am reading a lot more fanfics and trying to improve my writing styles. I am going to put my other stories of haitus until I am ready to update more regularly. I will focus on tis one for a while and I am doing a lot of editting on previous chapters to stay consisted and not contradict myself. I will start to rewrite my first like, 4 chapters in about three months if everything goes as planed. Finals are coming up for me at my school and they are killing me. I am sorry for not updating this earlier but I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I have had a lot of all-nighter inspiration that murders my school schedule. So, here is the seventh chapter of _You Learn To Forget _and I really need reviews people. I like to write and want to get better and fasters. Reviews are like candy but the good kind that doesn't give you cavities. I hope you like this chapter!

_

* * *

Life is unfair, always has, always will be. It seemed that they were reminded of that everyday. No matter how many times they tried, the out come was the same. Unfinished business left to the next generation, the next life. The world moved on, only walking more into the shadows. While they stayed behind, trying to fix what was left to them, what they had made before._

* * *

(Kira's POV)

Kira woke up with a pounding headache. She sat up on her mat and propped her right arm behind her to keep from falling back. Her left hand rubbed her forehead before roaming across the mat she was on. It was still there.

Lightly surrounding the room with chakra, she checked if everything was still in place. If someone had managed to break in, then she could hide them here. Everything was in place. No one had come, nothing had been touched.

She sighed for a moment and began to get ready for the day. Walking into the small kitchen of her apartment, she rested her elbow on the counter for a moment. She stared out the window of living room from the kitchen. It was dark still, the sun probably going to be rising in an hour or so.

She walked from the kitchen to sit on her couch and read some scrolls. What allowed the Yondaime (1) Hokage was able to find out jutsus she had hid years ago? What an interesting question. She had been sure to burn the last scrolls until there was only black dust left. Unless someone had been leaving new ones around, that would not be good. It seems she would be using some kage bunshins today.

The cereal was bland, as usual. The milk was strawberry, it was the only one that didn't seem to taste and not be sold spoilt. Konoha, after ten years of seeing a jinchuriki grow, still hate them. How was it that no matter how hard you try, people only see you as a monster 'til you're already dead? Even if you give them a second chance, a third and a fourth, they are going to use them just like the first! A bunch of do-do (2) poop. Only few shinobi seemed to know the pain that they had gone through.

SHINOBI AREN'T EVEN A MAJORITY OF KONOHA!

Kira's thoughts began to wonder once more. To a distant memory, one she'd love to forget.

_Flashback:_

_It was raining. She could hear the drop pitter patter on the roof. Her long black was soaked, not in its usual braid. Her clothes drooped as the rain drops sunk into the fabric. Sky was gray, just like her feelings. Everything was over. They were gone. The last one had left her. None had been willing to leave. Just like before, just like before._

_It wasn't their choice. Why did it have to turn out this way? Why was she always alone?_

_SNAP! She immediately turned around to see her father, standing behind her. Staring at him, she knew it was worth less denying that she was his blood, or he was hers. They were two similar. Personality, physically, emotionally, they were undeniable related._

_His eyes looked at her with guilt, and regret. They stayed like that for a moment. Just standing there. In the rain, and in silence._

_"I hope you're happy" She spoke first. Her voice was low, hard, and cold. A void, reflecting what began this mess._

_"How can I? I ran away from the problem, just letting unfold and destroy everything." He stated. His head dropped. He wouldn't look at her. The man couldn't._

_"You think I am like mother? Right? She had the same conversation with you before she died." She spoke in a harsh tone._

_"There is chance." He said, looking at her straight in the eyes. Her eyes widened and she turned to face her father fully. Her tan face had a shocked expression on. Not one she was faking._

_"What?" She asked. The man should not be talking to her. He had disowned her and her siblings for so long, that it was impossible to heal all that he has done._

_"Their souls are stuck here, just like yours. They're not leaving until its time, until you finish."_

_She paused, thought for a moment, thinking on whether or not to tell him what she knew._

_"He's alive." She said. Looking away from her father._

_He stared at her wide eyed. His face held an expression of anger and confusion and astonishment._

_"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? KISA-"_

_Flashback end._

KNOCK KNOCK. Kira was 'knocked' out of her flashback by the knock at her door. Walking to the door, she forgot she was wearing her PJ's (I can't spell 'Pajamas' right, I think). She opened the door to find one of her brother's teammates in front of her. A NE operative no less! She smirked, Danzou finally decided to greet her.

* * *

(Sai's POV)

"How is Danzou-dono (3)? I've been waiting for some news from him since I arrived." She said, inviting him in.

"Danzou-sama (4) did not send me. I have a few questions." Sai said, taking a seat on a chair. Kira closed the door was walked over to the chair opposite of his. She continued to read her scrolls and finish her cereal.

"Ask away! I can multi-task, don't worry. What do you want to ask me? Danzou would want to know what answers you get."Kira said, though she seemed to be ignoring him.

Sai stared at her. He did see much a resemblance between Naruto and Kira, they didn't seem to be related. But her chakra was too much like Naruto's, almost identical. Almost. Her chakra was different still. It was rough, but soft. It was warm, like Naruto's.

The blonde's chakra was like a warm breeze. It could turn harsh when ever he wanted. Kira's was more like water, but it seemed to flout, like hot air. It seemed thick, like mist, one that is you breathe too much of you'll choke. Remembering that he was staring, Sai took not of her features for clues. Suddenly, Sai stood up. He leaned over the table and reached his arm out to touch her cheek.

Kira look up from her scrolls in confusion.

"HEY! What are you doi-"

His finger wiped of some make up off her left cheeks. Some of the make-up stayed on he fingers. The make up was one a similar color to her skin, tan. Looking up from his fingers, he found his host was growling. Her cheek had whisker mark, identical to those of the blond he knew. He eyes widened in some confusion, but the only widened lightly, almost no one would have noticed.

"Are you truly related Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked. His face fell back into a neutral expression. She stopped growling and sighed. She wiped the rest of the make up off. Her other cheek had three whisker marks just like the other. There was on long scar running through each of the three scars vertically on her right cheek.

"I am, but I am not his parent's child." She said.

Sai sat back down in his seat. Instead of asking the next question, he waited for her to explain.

Kira sighed again; she seemed to be doing it a lot this morning. She looked out the window a moment, ironically. The sun had risen. It was still morning, early; people should be getting up now.

She focused back on her guest and continued. "I was abandoned by my father a few months after I was born, and after my mother died. It was a few months before the Kyubi attacks, almost a year. Sarutobi pretty much forced Naruto's parents to adopt me, it was just a month or two before Mom found out she was pregnant with Naruto. He, figures, was born the night of the Kyubi attacks, Konoha branded us as monster. I am not a jinchuriki, nor am I a tuebo-jinchuriki. I am just the official sister to Uzumaki Naruto. My full name is Uzumaki Kira"

She is an incredible liar. Sai thought after she finished. Most of that story was probably true. But at least half was made up. Naruto was not going to answer any questions either. So all he was left with was a story that cannot separate fact from fiction. Sai thanked her for her time, she made him swore not to mention her scars. Agreeing, Sai left her apartment, only to meet with team seven in the Abandoned Uchiha District.

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

Naruto sat outside the window of his sister's apartment. He chuckled soon after Sai had left. The NE(5) operative hadn't even noticed the jinchuriki(6)'s presence. Kira had played her part wonderfully. She could have lied if she wanted to. Kami (7), Kira could make a lie a fact if she wanted to.

Instead, she lied, but went for leaving the bread crumbs act. Make it obvious it's a lie and make the audience think. She loved watching people think. She wants to see underneath there surrogate form in everyday life to see the animal that we all truly are. In the end, she wanted something familiar. Not the animal, not the façade, the curious child, the one that brakes everything down and put it back together.

Naruto knocked on her window. She turned her head and then nodded. He unsealed the window and stepped into her apartment.

"You had the Hokage leave it for you. Right? You really planned your trip well." He said, giving a sad smile while looking at the apartment. It was the exact same one he had grown up in, until he was seven.

"I guess I did. There wasn't much to plan for; I didn't have a kid to take care of. It gets lonely, when no one is there to protect." She said, packing the scrolls and putting them on a shelf. Kira turned and look at Naruto. He was staring at her.

"I know you're not going to tell me what is going on. Already tried that. I also know you don't want to think about it too much, because you came here of all places." He paused, "So, Where does that leave us? I could wait until something happens and everything is put into motion and someone ends up dead. Or, I figure out what is going to happen before you tell."

"You COULD take off that damn mask and start thinking about the time we have now before it's gone" She suggested, standing up straight. Her hand on the table and her head turned to him with a dull expression.

"Well, that is an option too. How about we enjoy ourselves and I introduce you to everybody. I can see who in town right now and grab a bite with everybody. I mean, you've been here more than a week already." He said. Naruto stared at his sister straight in her green eyes. He smirked, one that was like his mother's, just like his mother's. Well, his second mother, the one who he has at least four years of memories of.

Kira thought about it. The idea wasn't so bad.

"Where? I am going in with you, got it? I do not want to be stuck with Uchiha." She stated. The green-eyed woman picked up her bowl and walked to the kitchen to wash it. She poured herself a glass of soy milk before he continued. It was the only milk she had that hadn't spoiled and she wanted to save it.

"Don't worry, we're goin' to Chi-Tsuki(8). It's a Karaoke Café in the Uzu(9) area."

AND she spewed her milk out of her mouth. Naruto patted her back as she coughed.

"WHAT!*cough* Why are you going there?" She asked, with horror in her widened eyes. Her hand was wiping the milk-stache from her face

Naruto cocked his eyebrow up. What was she hiding now? It wasn't anything life-threatening he hoped. It would be very annoying if he found out someone was after the bounty on her head.

"Singing, you'll see that I am not tone-deaf this time around" He laughed. It was nice, to laugh. He hadn't had a real laugh in a while. Kira was probably worried about his singing. Luckily, he had been getting better over the years, which seemed to be kind to him.

Kira recovered her accident and cleaned up the mess. Her walked towards her bathroom and stopped at the door.

"I'll meet you guys there. Make sure Uchiha doesn't be an ass and ask questions about his wrist. I'll meet you guys there." She said before leaving her brother in her living room. The crazy woman had to get ready for work.

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

The last few days were strange, but not nearly as pressuring as the Pein attack had been. Naruto's new friend was an interesting character, all in all. She was similar to Naruto, but slightly more mature. Then again, she's a girl, girls mature faster than guys.

Sakura wanted to get to know her more. NOT because she was a girl and could be a competitor for Sasuke's love. In fact, according to Naruto, the girl found a strong disliking of Uchiha. He did not go into detail of the reason why. Sakura wanted to know because of Naruto, nothing else.

The blonde had changed. He had always seemed comfortable in Konoha. He was always cheering and smiling and being carefree. Now that Kira showed up. Naruto was different. He was smiling, differently though, more sincerely instead of smug. He wasn't the childly humorous teen anymore but more of an adult, more distant.

Naruto would leave Kakashi's training before he came and would walk over to Kira's apartment for a spar on an almost daily base. The boy stopped asking her out and was just casual. He didn't pick up glaring contests with Sasuke, just simple and started smaller conversations about things, training and reading. He and Sai were better friends then before, walking around Konoha talking about anything. It was almost as if he had been tense all the time before this and only now he was relaxing.

What had caused him to change? Why now? Was Kira part of the reason? Possibly, it could also be a coincidence though.

Sakura was sitting in a café with Ino talking about the change in habit. Ino listened to her friend, understanding the different in behavior.

"It's like he just drank a portion of sorts and now he's a gentle-man. I don't know a single way of turning Konoha's number one knuckle head ninja into a guy that any girl could fall for if it wasn't his... well, situation and his old habit of pranks." Sakura said

"Well, maybe that's what love does to someone." Ino said, putting on some romance-fanatic's look. (I really do not want to describe it, please don't ask, I beg of you!).

Sakura looked at Ino like she was insane (which she just might be, no offence). "Love?"

"Yes, Love! Think about it. Maybe he had some sort of romance with Kira when he was training with Jiraiya and they had to separate after the three years were over. Maybe now that he's with her again he's happy."

"THEN WHAT ABOUT HINATA! He said he like hinata! That would be so disappointing to Hinata if the guy she has had a crush on for years was in love with another girl. There is no way I am letting Hinata be heart-broken."

"THEN let's go to Kira! Tell her who Naruto likes and how her time is over. It's that simple! You said that she was dislikes Sasuke. Right? That is a sign she is can handle stuff. I mean, Look at us! We were USELESS when we obsessed over him" Ino stated 'matter-a-fact'-ly.

"Now the problem is to find her." Ino said slumping her shoulders. Sakura looked out the window for a moment to think of where she could be. Where the heck would a green and black haired miko go. Just when Sakura was going to say the shrine, The pink-haired med-nin spotted Kira in the street, walking out of a scroll store with a bag full of documents.

Ino and Sakura left the café leaving money on the table for the bill to catch the girl. Kira had turned a few corners near the training ground 14. The girls had finally caught up with her at the fifth corner.

Kira looked surprised to see yet another of Naruto's teammates that day. Hopefully she didn't need to explain more than she already had. Ino was the first to speak.

"HEY! I am Ino, a friend of Naruto. I know we haven't met before but me and Sakura have something important to say."

"I know that you and Naruto had some sort of a relationship before and you being here is great and Naruto's happy. But Naruto likes another girl now and you can't keep him. The girl he likes has liked him for a long time and now she needs a chance to shine." Sakura continued.

Kira stared at the girls blankly. Kami! Konoha shinobi had no common sense. NONE AT ALL! Kira sighed and pulled her hair back in to a pony tail and grabbed a napkin from her bag. She muttered something about extra make up before she wiped the make up off her cheeks for the second time that day.

To put it simple, Sakura and Ino were probably the most surprised people in konoha to find Naruto had a sister.

"I already knew my brother likes Hinata, Jesus, I knew before he did! Let's be clear, I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH MY BROTHER! I was adopted by his parents, that's why we don't look a like. Now I need to go the training grounds to meet some old friends. I am sorry about not telling you guys earlier. Tell me when Naruto confesses to Hinata, I want to throw a party for it!" She said before disappearing before the two chunins eyes.

Once again , Sakura is speechless. WHY THE HELL did she think that Naruto had a romantic relationship with anyone?

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

Everyone was meeting at his house. He didn't get why, but they were. No one had informed Naruto nor Kira because the whole meeting was about them. Naruto had changed since Kira had arrived and it was like something was up. A question asked what was Kira's connection to Naruto.

That question was soon answered by Sakura, who had confronted her earlier that day. Why wasn't he surprised?

"So, What do we know about her role as a konuichi? She is in the bingo books, top fifty, right next to her brother coincidentally. She hasn't been known for much active duty in the past ten years or so. Only few assassinations on different underworld gangsters. Where does that leave us?" Yamato began

"Well, thinking about the fact she is Naruto's sister, I do not remember Minato and Kushina ever raising a child before Naruto, let alone her. We still don't know her true connection to Naruto in the first place." Kakashi analyzed

"She has the same whisker marks as Naruto. She has to have some relation to him that the villagers must have scared them." Sakura interjected

"She denies that fact." Sai stated. The room looked at him with confusion. Where does he conclude that.

"Kira was quite open about it when me and Ino were there."

"I went to her apartment, she greeted me with 'How is Danzou-dono?'. NE agents are not able to talk about Da-" Sai choked at the last part. His throat was burning with pain. It seems Danzou had strengthened the seal. He couldn't even say Danzou's name unless qouting. Sakura stood up when she heard him choke.

Sai waved her off, "I'm ok. My seal is just a little stronger. That's all. Kira knows of NE, and me. I had to wipe the make up off her before she even showed me her scars. Anyway, unlike Naruto's marks, hers has a vertical line going down her left cheek. It was self inflicted. I think she resents the fact the village view her as a monster along with Naruto."

Sakura thought, along with everyone else, about this. Kira must be related to Naruto too have to be like this. Naruto's life before the last two years of the academy was so blury. Maybe Kira was his sister and had to leave after Naruto came to the academy.

"I don't know Naruto" Yamato stated. It had been silent for about a minute and it had been driving him crazy. Everyone looked at him, what did he mean? Who DIDN'T know Naruto Uzumaki? The loudest shinobi on the planet!

Yamato sighed before continuing, "I am not a teamate of his age. Nor have I been his sensei for very long. Heck I am probably who can actually critically look at him at all. Naruto always keeps his emotions in check. He does what ever he can to make sure everyone around him is safe but he's stiff. Sure, he talks loud and is funny all the time, but that just proves my point. If someone was comfortable, they wouldn't have to want the attention all the time. That just adds to the point that Naruto could be someone else entirely! If Kira is keeping secrets. Why not Naruto?" Yamato had a point.

Naruto's personality didn't look realistic on paper, or from a far for that matter. Heck, if someone wrote a book about him, he would be the character who people would either thinks he was hiding something!.

Kira sat on the window watching the group. The window was large, low enough for someone to just sit on it like a couch. No one had noticed her. Hell, she wasn't even HIDING! What, were all Konoha nin related to the Nara?

A kunai went flying at her dead center and her hand shot up to grab the knife in air. It seems someone is attentive to his surrounding. She gave a small smile at the thought, knowing it was the NE operative.

"Hit the books, It might help you if you want to know anything. But let me warn you, you'll have to look a lot harder than reading a file in a public library." She said, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Kage bunshin. Damn it! Why did this day have to be so weird?

* * *

(10:00 pm, Rookie 9 Chi-tsuki, Naruto's POV)

They were standing in line, about midway, to get into the Cafe. It wasn't really a cafe, it was more a club that didn't serve alcohol and was open all week. The place had been renovated from an old cafe that was loosing business because of the old style it was. It was refurnished and was redesigned to fit more people and better Karaoke. They even changed the name even to "Chi-tsuki". Naruto had told his team before entering that line for the joint not to ask about Kira.

He had invited her and just wanted to see his sister. Don't think about the titles, think about the person BEFORE the titles.

Team Seven was coming with team eight. The ino-shika-cho team hadn't been able to come. Ino was running her family shop, some new imports had come in from wave country. Shikamaru said it was too troublesome. Chouji, well. Chouji was eating. That's all I can say.

The two teams of the rookie nine were finally seated by a waitress and was told their actual waitress would be coming in a moment. Hinata had gotten her stutter back minutes after they were seated. Naruto had a crush on her, yes. But he wasn't in love with her. You've got to KNOW someone to be in love with them. Hinata stuttered so much around him, he couldn't really get to know her. It was frustrating at times. He had wanted to get to know since the academy days. She was quite, never making fun of him. That's what caught his interest in the first place. Now, it's getting just plain ridiculous.

Thinking about the Karaoke, only four or five out of there group of seven were going to try and sing. Kiba ended up being tone deaf, sure, he has great hearing (Listening is a different matter), but he could try singing with out making Akamaru cry. Hinata and Sakura were going to see together, though they wouldn't say what they were going to sing. Sai was choosing a song that he knew and Sasuke plain out refused, though someone might force him later. Naruto was planning on singing but he hadn't chosen a song. Kira would probably sing and had a song in mind. Thinking about about his sister, she should be here by now.

"Good Evening! How may I help you tonight?" A side from the waiter's uniform and the slightly higher voice, Naruto knew exactly who he was without looking

The waitress stood there with a very apperent frown on her face. Why were they all here early?

"I could have sworn my brother said you guys would arrive at 10:20, when my shift is over" She muttered, annoyed by the sudden, but expected, outburst of laughter. Since team eight was clueless to the reason why Naruto was laughing, Sakura introduced Kira to Team eight. Sai was trying understand what was so funny while Sasuke was telling Naruto to calm down.

Once Naruto finally calmed down(ten minutes later), Kira took everyone's order. Naruto decided to start a little small talk, of sorts.

"So, Why are YOU the only girl in this place that wears a waiter's uniform, instead of the waitress one?" Naruto said smirking.

"Why are YOU, the only ninja that decided to wear an orange monkey suit instead of a black one?" Kira countered, knowing where this was going.

"Do not bring that into the subject"

"The cafe doesn't have anything big enough for me 'cept this. I am the tallest waitress in the cafe. Live with it, I refuse to wear a skirt." Kira turned around after making that comment, writing the rest of the order. After a few moments, Kira appeared on stage holding a mike.

* * *

(MY POV! HURRAY!)

"Hey everybody! How are you all tonight?" Kira annouced from the stage. People turned to see that Open Mike Karaoke was beginning. People started shouting what ever they were feeling. Kewl, fun, happy, crazy, tired, annoyed, fuzzy. It was all a mob of voices that seemed to be comfortable. Kira laughed, this was fun, something she hadn't had in a while. She found it comfortable on the stage.

"Hello! Thanks for the answers, no necessary though! I am Kira, I am NOT gonna be your MC tonight. The actual MC is looking for his keys." She, being the prankster she was, held up a pair of keys presumably the MC's. You could hear quite a lot of good laughs and muffled chuckles in the room.

She continued "I'm just going to warn you that us, the staff, nominate a staff member every week to sing one song of another staff members choosing, we might drag an audience member up just for the fun of it. So, hopefully you have brought ear plugs 'cause our head chef is tone-deaf and our MC has some hearing problems"

"I HEARD THAT!" A shrill voice shouted from the kitchen. Kira let out a muffled chuckle.

"The MC should be here in about.. 3... 2... 1..." AAAAAAAAAnd the MC runs into the cafe panting and a waitress hands him a glass of water.

"KIRA! Did you steal my keys again?"

"I was warning everyone about your hearing" She replied innocently. How sweet.

"My herring? I don't HAVE a herring!"

Everyone stared at him for a moment before laughing and then Kira commented with the mike.

"I rest my case" Finally Kira got off stage and handed the mike and to the MC. Finally open mike started.

A pink-haired guy and a blue-haired girl walked onto stage and sang a duet version of "My life would suck without you".

The gang watched them perform after a minute before Sakura and Hinata got up to sign up for karaoke. Shino covered Kiba with bug waist down to stop him from hurting anyone's ears. Sai decided not to go up and just watch instead. Sasuke finally DECLARED not to go up once Sai asked him about Uchiha pride. The conversation hadn't gone well.

Naruto chose silently to just watch for now and if he was dragged on stage, he would do it. The staff were throwing names in the hat to see who would be drown. Kira was off praying in the corner not to be picked. A waitress named Mika started a list of songs that the staff member would be forced to sing.

The second act of the night was Sakura and Hinata. They wouldn't introduce the song until they had arrived on stage. Once they got on stage, Sakura annouced their song.

"Hello! We're going to sing 'Things I'll Never Say' by Avril Lavigne. Hinata here is going to be leading and I'm just back up"

Kira covered her smirk with hand. Hinata was finally going to express herself. Maybe her brother would finally move himself and try to get to know her one-on-one instead of with a friends always watching Hinata for a result.

_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head_

__

[Pre-Chorus]  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

[Chorus]  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

[Pre-Chorus]

[Chorus]

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say

[Pre-Chorus]

_Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say_

Naruto was focused on Hinata's singing. Now, that was an outlet. What a perfect song to introduce herself! The blond couldn't help but smile a bit. She wasn't amazing. She had a nice voice, high for sure but not screeching high, just comfortable. Hinata was herself, not stuttering all the time or blushing, just herself.

When the song ending, hinata was out a breath. Thankfully Sakura was there to help her.

Sakura was good. Something had been accomplished that night and it had been fun! Hinata wasn't getting so nervous now and Naruto was hopefully aware of her feelings. Kira and Naruto walked up to them before the girls had reached the table.

"You did great, first and for most" Naruto congradulated the girls. Kira smiled and gave a light laugh.

"By Kami, You guys were AWESOME! Is my brother an idiot or what to think it was only great?" She said exageratedly.

"HEY! I am not that bad!" He laughed. It was a joke, no need to get worked up.

"Thank you! I hope I will hear you tonight too" Hinata responded, before Sakura.

"I hope not! The last time that happened my brother ended up losing a lot of money for insulting me. I can't let him lose again!" Kira laughed. Her green strips hair seemed to glow with how dark to lighting was. Naruto's face turned somewhat red and tried to cover it with his hand before anyone noticed. Nice try.

Sakura laughed at the comment and hinata was giggling like a six year old. Why did he have to have a older sister?

A waiter walked onto the stage with lixst of songs in hand and handed it to the MC. He whispered something into his ear and left the stage.

"Thank you Rinji! Now Tonight, our lucky staff member is... Kira! The female waiter!" He annouced before exiting the stage. Naruto dragged to 'now-pale' kira onto the stage and left her with the mike and song list. Kira held the mike in her hand with a piece of paper in the other. Held the paper up closer to her face to see the writing. Bringing the mike up to her face, she speaks.

"oh-kay, *grumble* I'm gonna sing tonight and I guess I am singing..." She squints at the paper before they widened in shock. Then they conveyed sheer annoyance.

"I am NOT singing 'Bedrock'! You are DEAD Rinji when I get my hands on you!" The waiter that had walked on stage earlier flushed in the back of the house, oh god, how did she know it was him?

"Ok, out of the 46 songs on this list, I am gonna singing 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls. You know, the duet version that was done with Avril Lavigne. I gonna drag my brother up, JUST as he dragged ME up here!" Oh sweet revenge.

Naruto finally arrived on stage with a glare pointed at her. Unfortunatly, She ignored him.

Finally, the song started and the siblings were singing.

_Kira: And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

__

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

Both: And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

_Naruto: And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies_

_Both:  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

__

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

And it was over. The cafe as ringing with applause and Naruto and Kira walked off the stage. Kira and Naruto bickered for a while about the song and Sai asked who avril lavigne was. Hinata broke Naruto and Kira out of their bickering. Sakura and Shino (don't ask) explain who Avril Lavigne was and so on. Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto started all arguing about something no one else could keep up with. Kira and Hinata just had a conversation about anything it was 11:30 when everyone was leaving.

Kira bid her good-bye to everyone and walked out the back door of the place. The gang split up, everyone going home, where ever it was. Sai walked towards his apartment without a word, cutting through different alley ways. The walk over was uneventful. _MmeeEOOoow. _

Sai turned his head, expecting to see cat behind him. No one was there. Turning back around, he found a cat looking up at him. Its eyes were a luminecint green in the night, contrasting of its completely black fur. _Meoooow! _The cat meowed again. Sai stared at it from a moment before crouching down.

"What are you up too?" He asked, giving the animal a calculating look. The cat returned, with a thought push against his hand, wanting to be pet. The artist sighed and lifted the cat to carry it. Guess he was bringing home a friend.

* * *

Hey Everyone! i am reallly SORRY! I started this chapter while I was writing chapter six and I had wanted to post this up earlier but I lost track of the months. I hope you like it and here is a glossary:

(1) Yondaime: fourth

(2) Do-do: The extinct bird of North America

(3) -dono: Honorific for someone above you but not as high as 'sama'

(4) -sama: Honorific for someone above you

(5) NE: ROOT organization, the alternate ANBU of Naruto Shippuden and is under Danzou's control, if you don't know who Danzou is, I am sorry.

(6) Jinchurriki- Human Sacrifice

(7) Kami- god

(8) Chi Tsuki- Blood Moon, red moon/aka-tsuki was already taken

(9) Uzu- Spiral, whirling. It was country during the third ninja war that was destroyed after the fall of their very small ninja village call Uzu-gakure or Uzu no Kuni according to some old friends of mine. In the story, konoha has an Uzu area, which is the area of Konoha that most of the Uzu immigrants lived with their families after the war since it was destroyed by Iwagakure


	8. AN

Dear Readers, or to whoever is actually reading this message

I realized it's been a couple of years since I posted anything and I doubt I'll be posting any time soon. From school work to other extracurricular, I simply do not have to time, energy, or motivation to continue as well as long strains of writer's block. While I hope to someday get back to these stories, I do not promise it is any time soon. If someone wants to do a spin off of any of these stories or wishes to continue them in some form or another feel free and message me so I can read it if I have the chance. I'm sorry but like many authors on this site, I am abandoning for who knows how long these fanfics, I hope someone adopts them or can actually beta this crappy writing.

No Name Manga


End file.
